Used printer cartridges are often remanufactured. The process of remanufacturing a printer cartridge may include cleaning the cartridge, repairing damaged parts, replacing worn parts, or replenishing the cartridge with toner. The toner in the cartridge is typically stored in the cartridge's toner hopper, which has a toner hopper opening. During remanufacturing, it is desirable to have full access to the toner hopper opening in order to remove any remaining traces of old seals, dump the old toner, completely clean the interior of the toner hopper, replenish it with new toner, and seal the toner hopper opening with a new seal.
Some toner hopper openings of some cartridges, such as cartridges for use with Hewlett Packard Company's HP4200 printers, are blocked by their respective developer or mag roller housing. The developer roller housing is typically ultrasonically welded around the toner hopper opening. To gain access to the toner hopper opening during the remanufacturing process, the developer roller housing is usually detached from the toner hopper by breaking the ultrasonic welds thereby splitting the cartridge into two sections-namely, the toner hopper section and the developer roller housing section. The splitting process may involve using conventional tools, such as blades, screw drivers, and rotary tools, in combination with force to cut or break the ultrasonic or plastic welds.
After all the worn or damaged parts have been replaced or repaired and the toner has been replenished, the cartridge is usually re-assembled. Re-attaching the developer roller housing and the toner hopper by ultrasonic welding may not be cost effective to many remanufacturers. Cost effective methods and devices for re-attaching the developer roller housing with the toner hopper during remanufacturing are desired and are addressed by the present invention.